the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/Advertising, Inc.- Number Two
Welcome back to Advertising, Inc! Boy, have we got some blogs for you! The Blogs Ana Mulvoy Ten Icons - Free Use! David posted some nifty icons of Ana! 'Why you should check it out: ' He went through the trouble of collecting and even creating these icons of Ana, and you should take a look at them! Even if you aren't interested in using them, I'm sure that if people check it out, he might make more for other cast members as well! I'm Latching Onto You... For her "YouTube" blog on Friday, Jambie created a creepypasta! 'Why you should check it out: ' She clearly worked on it for a while, and as we all know, when we write a story, we want it to be read! If you are looking for something quick, creepy and original, you should give it a read- but be warned, she's latching onto you... '' Pairing Society Updates Two of the evil admins hatched a new evil plan...and they need YOUR help with this! Yes, YOURS! There is a new community project to be started! 'Why you should check it out: Without people getting involved, this project never take off! It'll be creative, fun, and allow everyone to get involved once again in something new! Anyone remember the buzz that we had over things like the Pairing Societies and the Wiki Awards? This will be a fun way to get the wiki involved in a new project that most of us can be directly involved in! So if you want to see what the fuss is about, please check out the blog! Full Performance of Brad Kavanagh on Fun Kids Radio On the 21st, Brad performed on Fun Kids Radio! But what if you missed it?! That's where Theresa's blog comes in! 'Why you should check it out: ' Do you love Brad? Then that should be reason enough to go click the links over at Theresa's blog. (LOOKING AT YOU HALEY!) After all, who said you have to had heard the Radio broadcast when it was happening if you want to get the experience? Nobody, that's who! Plus, Theresa deserves credit for actually caring about us morons enough to post the links! Defeating the dreaded Writer's Block! That loser Izzy is back again, and wants to help YOU with your writing troubles! '''Why you should check it out: ' '''Do you write stories? Do you ever get stuck and think your writing is no good or even worthless? Then this blog hopefully has ways to cure you! Even if it doesn't, it can give you ideas that might help! So if you struggle somewhat regularly from the dreaded Writer's Block, you really aught to take a look- it may very well help you out! And if you have any cures, you should post them as well! ---- '''Thank you! That's all we have for today! Remember- with your help, we can defeat the plague of ignored blogs everywhere. So if you see a blog that needs some help, go and check it out- you could be making a difference.' Category:Blog posts